Various coin-operated, skill type games have been used in the past for entertainment. The most common coin-operated game is pinball in which a ball is propelled by a plunger onto a sloping playing surface, and as the ball travels down the playing surface it engages various bumpers and gates which operate through electronic circuitry to register points on a scoreboard.
In another common type of coin-operated game, pucks are directed by the player along a flat playing surface toward a series of simulated bowling pins, and the bowling score is electronically registered on a scoreboard.
The conventional coin-operated, skill-type game is expensive because of the electronic controls and due to its complexity, requires substantial maintenance. Therefore, there has been a need for an inexpensive, coin-operated, skill-type game to be used in commercial establishments.